Ayame's Heartbreak
by Kogaswolfgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! Ayame was a high school student with kagome but what no one knew about her secret powers. But when she loses control and they r forced to the feudal era things go downhill from there who will save ayame from her pain? From herself?AyamexKouga
1. Prologue

Ayame stretched. Tonight was the night! Tonight she, her sister Rose, and their mom would pretend to move and go to live in the fuetal era! She wished she didn't have to but life her hasn't what it should've been. Besides Ayame thought looking at her bracelets My powers are getting out of control.

"Hey Ayame get down here its time to go!" yelled Rose from downstairs. Ayame grabbed her bag and ran down. " To think after today we don't have to disguise ourselves" Rose said once Ayame was close enough. "But you know what will happen now don't you?" Ayame asked. "No what?" her sister replied "Once we get their we will have to chose a mate!" Rose and Ayame laughed and waited by the frontdoor as their mom approached. "Girls do you have everything you need? Clothes, batteries etc?" their mom asked " Yes mom we do." Rose said " We've been ready" Ayame added "Then lets go…"

The three crept out of their house and into the nearby forest. " Rose give us a little light" their mom whispered. Rose snapped her fingers and a fire appeared around her hand. They crept through the forest till finally they found their way to the tree. Their mom turned and said " Listen carefully girls, when we get there the first thing you do is head toward the wolves cave, once there camp some distance from it and wait for me. I will catch up soon." The three nodded and their mom went first. She climbed the tree to a hole in the middle of the trunk. Then she jumped in. Rose and Ayame nodded and Ayame summoned the wind and lifted them up to the hole. Then they jumped together into the trunk…

…

A/N- wow my first fanfic If I have a problem with punctuation tell me It's a problem of mine seeing as how this is the prologue some may be confused and some may not be. Just read on Of course its an ayamexkoga one!


	2. Mom's kidnapped!

Wind echoed around Ayame's ears. She felt her hand slip from Rose's. "ROSE!" Ayame tried to scream. But barely a whisper came out. All the while Rose fell deeper and deeper into the past with Ayame not to far behind . Ayame's head banged on something and she lost all consciousness.

"Oh my god" my head!" Ayame moaned when she awoke. "Rose, Mamma Where are you?" Ayame called out. "Over here Ayame!" She heard Rose call. "Ayame, they took Mom!" Rose called out. " There was nothing I could do! He just was so strong I couldn't… He would've killed me!"

"Rose go slow what are you talking about?" Ayame asked approaching he sister, who was hiding behind a bush. "Ok…" Rose said taking a deep breath. " This man or maybe he wass a demon… I don't know anyway he just sort of walked up to mom and dragged her away. Every time she tried to escape he hit her more and more! Then this lady on a leaf just flew in and picked them up! I couldn't help her! They would've taken me too. Please tell me there was nothing I could do Ayame!"

Ayame's head was bent. She didn't dare look up in case the tears came , no she couldn't cry, not in front of her sister, not in front of anyone. "Rose come on we… we have to find that cave and find that guy mom told us about. Ayame bent and picked her sister up. "They will help us, If not then we will find her no matter what the cost."

----Flashback----

"Mommy? Why do we have to wear this tape on our ears?" Asked a 7 year old Ayame. "Don't be dense Ayame! Its cause our ears are pointier then normal (we don't wanna make the humans jealous!". "Oh ok then mommy before we move again can I go play with kagome? I wanna see her new baby brother!" Ayame asked. "Of course dear be back soon though its getting dark" Their mom said smiling at her daughters. "But what will we not talk about with them?" Rose and Ayame answered in unison "That our teeth are pointy, that we are actually part dog AND wolf, that we have super cool powers and that we will live longer!" Their mom laughed and said "Ok go ahead"

End flashback----

"This looks like a good place Rose come on lets get settled for the night, Its been a long day." Ayame said stopping next to a river . Pulling out a sleeping bag Rose collapsed. "Wow what I wouldn't give a bed!" Rose sighed. "You know what's kind of funny Ayame? I think I want to fight some more demons Its really fun!" Ayame laughed, "Nope the next ones are mine! I'll show you how a real wolf fights"

Needless to say, not being trained completely properly Ayame and rose didn't realize they multitude of eyes staring out of the bushes at them.

Ayame kicked Rose "get up, I'm hungry, you get the fire going ill get the fish" "I'm already asleep, do it the old fashioned way." Rose said settling deeper in the sleeping bag. "fine then, No fish for Rose!" Ayame said heading toward the river. "I'm up, I'M UP!" Rose said jumping up. Though I don't really even need to stand up, I could do it lying down!" "w/e Rose be lazy, at least sit up so you can concentrate better." "fine" Rose mumbled and snapping her fingers Branches began breaking off of the trees and making a fireplace.

Ayame stood at the ridge of the water and taking out her fan, began to "sweep" the water apart. "There isn't that many good fish, how many do you want Rose?" 2 or 3 she got back. Sweeping her fan up Rose picked up five different fish flopping around, and let the water splash back into place.

"Koga" someone whispered as Ayame approached her sister. "What do we do they smell like wolves and dogs, should we attack?" Ayame kept walking and put the fish around the ground and one on the fire. "Rose," Ayame whispered. "Theres some people in the bushes watching us…" "How do you know?" Rose said looking around. "Don't look you idiot!" Ayame hissed "they'll realize we know. Besides we can probably take them. I'll draw them out

A/n ok first real chapter here, figured id leave a cliffhanger tho its vainly obvious whos hiding in the bushes lol all well


	3. Koga and Ayame meet

A/n Having trouble putting what I want into words so if this takes long don't blame me!

Ayame turned to the bushes she heard voices from. "Whoever's out there, Come out and face us like men and not like women!" Ayame shouted out. No one answered. Rose stood up and grabbed Ayame's hand. "Ayame," she whispered. " You better not fight them, they smell like wolf's!" "It's the only way we will get them out into the open Rose" Ayame shouted then jumping into the air shot lightning out into the bushes.

Screams erupted, wolves, and wolf demons scattered into the open. All but one who jumped after Ayame, grabbing her. "Get the hell off of me!" She shouted and with that she kicked out hitting him in the stomach. A Oof came out and he fell to the ground. Ayame flew down to Rose and they turned facing out at the demons. "Damn" the one who grabbed Ayame muttered. Standing upright he walked toward Rose and Ayame who were being circled by all of the wolves and demons. "Who the hell do you think you are coming onto our land, taking our food, and then attacking us!" He said to them. "Please," Rose said. " We are mearly looking for someone, who we were told lived near here. "And who is that" the demon asked. Ayame opened her mouth to tell him to butt out but instead anther demons from across the river spoke.

"Ayame! This time you won't beat me so easily, prepare to die." One of the 4 shouted out at her. Ayame sighed and turned to Rose. "You keep these weaklings happy while I take care of these guys again k?" Rose nodded and Ayame started walking to the water. The demon in charge laughed at her as she stopped at the water. " Maybe you should get your sister to help it would help you… tho very little!" His lackeys started howling with laughter. The wolf demons behind her began to murmur. One of them approached Rose. "Is she mad? They will slaughter her! Let us help." Rose laughed and answered him " Ayame can take care of herself, you boys stand back and watch the master. Ayame smiled and stepped onto the water. She walked forward till she was in the middle of the water, then she winked at Rose and lifted water spirits up out of the water.

One of them approached her and bowed. "Milady What have you called us to do for you?" Ayame bowed back and said " I want you to separate into 3 groups and each kill on of them But leave the leader to me ok?" The spirit nodded and telling the others what to do charged forward and began to fight them.

Ayame continued walking and once on land took out her 2 swords. She put them point on end. And a second later the swords turned into a lightning bolt. Ayame stood ready for the leader to attack. Which he gladly did. Charging forward HE tried to strike her with his claws. Dodging it Ayame shoved the lighting boly into his chest. The demon collapsed right then and didn't rise. Ayame took her swords out of the demons back and once the spirits finished walked back to Rose and the Gaping wolf demons.

"Now then where were we?" She asked. "Oh yes, that's right, the one we are looking for is named Koga, would any of you by any chance be him. One of the younger approached her. I am koga, leader of this wolf tribe, what do you want with me. "Our mom told us that if anything happened we would need to find you to get help." Rose said. "But we'll tall you about it later you guys look hungry. Come and join us for some fish." Rose added. "Rose! Theres no reason for them to eat with us. Obviously they don't trust us!

Rose laughed nerviously and pulled Ayame over "Ayame its called manners hes the one who can help us find mom we need him!" "Fine…" Ayame gave in and went to get more fish.

The night passed on and even after much arguing Rose and Ayame even gave in and sang some songs and danced (That was what they really loved was dancing!) Till finally Ayame managed to get near Koga. "Why do you girls want me?" He asked bluntly. Ayame Sat down next to him by the fire and said " As you may realize by now we are not full wolfs more like 3/4s. And ¼ dog." Koga nodded and Ayame continued. "Also you may realize from our clothes we are not from here". (Understatement- Rose is wearing a blue jeans and a Pink halter top while Ayame is wearing a white skirt and a red short sleeve shirt.) "Our mom told us that during this period our great great grandfather mated with a dog and was thrown out of the wolf tribe. Their daughter met a wolf boy and they mated despite his tribe's wishes till finally my dad met my mom. My dad had the wolf and dogs blood and my mom just the wolfs. From what they've been able to figure out is that with the dogs blood and wolf's blood mix it has somehow given us these powers of the elements. With time they grew stronger and stronger to where know we have to wear these spiritual bracelets to control them. But sometimes that isn't enough. With enough emotion we can cause many horrible things to happen to people." Ayame grew silent causing Koga to become uncomfortable. "And? What does this have to do with me?" He asked again. " One day our mom decided we need help to control these powers and she told us to follow her to your tribe who originally dispelled my family." Ayame said. " But on our way some demon appeared and took our mother from us, Rose said that our mom said before she was taken to find you now no matter what. We figured that you must be able to help us find this demon. He wore a baboon skin and head to prevent us from seeing him and that's all we know." Ayame said looking at him in his eyes she whispered, "Please you must help us!" Tears came into her eyes and turning she ran off into the woods.

A/n omg, I can't believe I figured out how to type that all down (I Hope it makes since to ya'll!)


	4. Ayame and the Captive mortal

Ayame ran and ran deep into the forest. " I can't believe I started crying right in front of all of them!" Ayame berated herself. "I have to be stronger then that, for Rose and mom." Ayame stopped running and looked around. She was standing in a small clearing, with plenty of dry wood. "Well at least I can pretend like that never happened" She muttered and bending over began to collect wood to bring back. Ayame sighed. Why can't life be any easier? She thought to herself. Why must I cause so much trouble for everyone? Turning around Ayame began to head back to the camp where her sister waited.

Five minutes later she was back and everyone's eyes were on her. Ayame continued walking then setting down her firewood, Ayame turned to Rose. "So what are we gonna do? Are they going to help us Rose?" She asked. Rose smiled brightly. "Koga's invited us to go to their cave with them, where we can recuperate, and learn what we can from others on this Naraku." "Naraku?" Ayame asked confused. " Apparently some other wolf demons came down to get help to kill Naraku. Koga says that our description matches theirs. "Naraku, huh? Sounds simple enough, cant wait to kill him. Fine then lets go see this cave of yours." Ayame replied. All the Wolf demons stood then and began to walk upstream

Ayame and Rose walked near the front following one of the demons called Ginta. Rose kept laughing at his stories of old battles. While Ayame just walked next to her musing over all that they had learned. Koga seemed in just as deep thought as he walked behind them, with his eyes on Ayame the whole time.

When they finally reached the Wolves den it was nearly morning. During the night Rose and Ayame had dawned cloaks with hoods and they still wore them upon entering. Koga ran off to take care of something near the back of the cave. But everytime the girls asked what it was the demon would abruptly change the subject to something else. It was really beginning to tick Ayame off finally she ran out for some air and alone time.

In the cave Rose was happily chatting away with all the Wolf demons that were trying to flirt with her (trying meaning she had no idea they were! Aw ignorance is bliss lol) When suddenly Koga walked up holding onto a mortal girl. Some wolves began asking what he was doing when suddenly he turned into a fox! Rose couldn't believe she ran with the others trying to figure out what was happening, when she realized she knew the girl. It was Kagome! She stopped suddenly and turned to find Ayame.

Running everywhere around the cave, Rose desperately tried to find her sister, but Ayame was no where in sight. Deciding to look around outside Rose left right before Koga and Kagome and the others got back.

Ayame was pissed off. They were all hiding something from her and her sister. "Fine!" She muttered. "If you don't trust us enough to tell us whats going on. We don't need your help. I know who I'm after and where to look." "Ayame turned to find a panting Rose leaning on a tree behind her. "Ayame… the thing…that they were hiding….is a girl who looks EXACTLY LIKE KAGOME!" Rose said gasping. Ayame's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about Rose? I think you've been away from luxury for to long!" Rose tried to stand up straight. But still being tired she layed back onto the tree. "Ayame Im not kidding the girl looks EXACTLY like her. You need to see it, they should be in the caves again. Oh yeah did I forget that part? Apparently she tried to escape and they all chased after her!

Ayame laughed. " No we will stay out here for a couple days. Let them regret hiding stuff from me!"

**A/n ok for yall who don't get that part, Since Ayame is staying away she is totally going to miss Koga's whole confessional scene and Kagome for that matter. So back to the story!**

Ayame and Rose approached the cave. Rose tittering due to the fact she was nervous about just leaving them like that. As they walked in they were met with mournful faces from demons and wolves alike.Ginta stood and walked toward them. "Ayame… Kogas not here, he left about an hour ago."

Rose looked at Ayame nervously. "Where'd he go?" Ayame asked stepping forward. "A lot of stuff happened while you were away Ayame. Its basically like this some brethren from the North came down to seek Koga's help to charge a castle. When he refused some of our brothers got angry and left to seek the fortune of the castle with the northern tribe. And Koga let them. Then an hour ago one of them returned with a jewel shard saying Koga had to come and help. All of our wolves and friends were being slaughtered at the castle. So Koga took the Jewel shard and ran off leaving us here."

The wolves all stared at Ayame as she stared at Ginta. The wind blew around outside lifting Ayame's hair.( Not in pigtails! She only did that when she fought!) Ayame turned and Grabbed Rose's backpack. Lifting out her hooded cloak. Then Running Ayame threw the cloak on hood and all and flew off after Koga's scent into the Night.

A/n I love the black cloak I have one its so pretty pretty! Ok I know its been awhile but they like changed the whole face of the Doc manager etc etc stuff so I HAD NO FREAKIN IDEA HOW TO SUBMIT A CHAPPY! U kno the usual lol


	5. Ayame and Koga seperate

A/n ok I have no idea what to say so ill just tell you whats coming up in the story, clears throat a perverted monk chooses a wrong time to become perverted, Kagome turns against Ayame, Inuyasha thinks Ayame's his sister because she's part dog demon. Ok now onward to the story runs and trips I'm ok!

Ayame was pissed. She had no idea why she was just PISSED. How could Koga just go and leave her like that? He promised He'd help her and Rose find their Mom. But instead He goes to help some greedy pups find money and jewel shards. I mean why are these jewel shards so important? They don't make you invincible! Only stronger and someone can be even stronger then you even if you had a jewel shard… Right?

Ayame followed his scent toward the castle, Pulling her cloak closer around her face and body as the wind ripped at it. She was nervous, something wasn't right, she wasn't sure if it was ok to follow him anymore. The castle was right in front of her, she saw bright flashes of light and screams of INUYASHA seemed to be everywhere. But she was curious she wanted to see what was going on, so Ayame flew into the castle grounds landing some feet from Koga.

Ayame stumbled when she landed. All around her were corpses of wolf demons, some scared, some confused, and some seemed to still think they were charging toward w/e it was that they were fighting. Ayame shuddered. "What the hell are you doing here?" Koga screamed out at her. He was bloody and very very pissed off. "Why'd you follow me her Ayame"!" Ayame was looking at the half demon and mortal girl that were nearby. It seemed in this darkness, that she was wearing Ayame's school uniform. Ayame looked at Koga and started to walk toward him. "I've come to help you Koga what else? You should be happy I came all this way too!" Ayame told him. " I don't need your help Ayame! I've got this covered in 2 minutes this mutt will be dead and our tribe will be revenged!" The mortal girl nearby turned and looked at Ayame " Ayame?" She muttered. "No, it can't be… can it?"

"Your talking like a fool Koga! Do you know for a fact that this half demon killed our comrades?"

"THAT'S WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO SAY!" The half demon called out. " CLEAN OUT YOUR EYES KOGA AND LISTEN TO ME!" Koga gritted his teeth. " I came her and found him, covered in their blood standing in the middle. Of course he killed them! Now get lost Ayame I don't need you or your help!" Ayame took a step backwards. How dare he yell at me! I just came to help It is I who should be angry! She thought. "GO AWAY AYAME OR ELSE YOUR NOT WELCOME IN OUR CAVE ANYMORE!" Koga called out. Ayame was shocked. " Your promise though.." She half whispered. " Ayame I made no promise to help you or your stupid sister find your precious mommy! NOW GET LOST! Get Rose and NEVER COME BACK" A powerful wind blew through ripping Ayame's hood and cloak back. Anger was etched on her face. It began to thunder and lightning, as Ayame drifted upward. Lightning ripped down from the sky right between her and Koga illuminating Ayame's features. "Fine!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. " We didn't need you in the first place! "Heaven forbid you waste your time Helping us either! We don't need you our any one else we can take care of ourselves. I HATE YOU KOGA!" Ayame screamed out last and flew off faster then before, taking the storm with her.

"Dammit" Koga muttered. "Now look what you made me do you half demon mutt!" " I didn't make you do anything" Inuyasha screamed out right before Koga's claws got his shoulder.

Kagome stared at the sky where Ayame just was. " IT had to be her." Kagome said. "Its to coincidental, that was AYAME!"

Day began to break when Ayame and Rose left the cave. Waving bye to all the friends they had made, Rose skipped along not knowing why Ayame was so mad. "Where to sis?" She asked Ayame when she got close enough. Ayame looked at her carefree sister. Why can't I be like you? She wondered. Life is perfect and every little thing can make you happy. "Our best bet would be to find some village that can tell us something. So we are going to have to make ourselves look like mortals when we find someplace." Rose nodded and they walked in silence.

"Kagome are you sure that girl was from your time?" Miroku asked. " Surely you just imagined it" Shippo added. " I didn't imagine it ok! She looked like my friend, she had the same name, her sister had the same name Rose, It had to be her!" "How do you think she got here?" Sango asked. " I mean no one else can go through the well can they?" "Only Kagome and I can" Inuyasha said. "There must be some other place here then!" Kagome said slamming her fist on her hand. " Come on Kagome! Lets go look around" Shippo said grabbing Kagome's hand. " Alright then" Kagome smiled and walked out with Miroku and Sango not far behind.

A/N Ok then Thats it for this chapter. I swear it gets better then this OOOHH Im so excited i haev to hold it in. takes deep breaths> Ok im good onward to review!


	6. Ayame and Kagome: reunited

A/n Thank you reviewers! Be loved by some or not at all! Don't you just wanna squeeze Kirara? I mean shes so adorable! Sry Sry I was lookin at a pic of her on the web! Know this chapter reunites Kagome and Ayame in the saddest way possible! ( Plus it gets happy afterwards then sad again!)

Rose's unconscience body was limp in front of Ayame. Ayame was running, using what power she could muster to get Rose safe. Ayame was scared. Whatever took their mom had come for her and Rose, when they fought; he tried to kill Rose. The bushes around Ayame were rattling. He was following her to finish off the job. A village loomed overhead, Ayame hoped beyond all hope that they would help her. She saw some mortals out front looking around the area for something. A arrow flew out at her she jumped, to miss it. Losing her concentration on Rose's who fell to the ground. The mortals heard the body and turned looking at her. Except now an old one joined them and a half demon?

Ayame focused on her power of water making a bow of ice and an arrow of ice, she nocked it and began firing into the surroundings. The thing kept attacking her. Anther arrow came out missing her but hitting Rose in the back. Ayame screamed and rushed to get it out. Something flew out and hit her in the head. She got dizzy and felt the blood pouring down her scalp. " I must protect Rose" Ayame muttered. Straightening up She pulled out her swords. Lightning seemed to be circling around them. Ayame slashed at the white baboon skin in front of her, Anger welling up. Anther arrow flew by. Ayame roared out a final time, striking the thing in its head, then she fell down backwards. Blackness filled her vision.

Something was holding her down as a strange liquid went into her mouth. Ayame tried to move but w/e it was, was to strong for her. The Liquid dripped down Ayame's throat like fire. Fire? Ayame thought. Rose! What happened to her sister! With that Ayame bolted up straight knocking w/e it was pinning her aside. She looked at a mortal. She recognized her from somewhere. It looked like Kagome!

"Ayame.." The girl spoke. "Ayame its me its Kagome! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Kagome?" Ayame muttered focusing her vision on her. "Kagome what are you doing here?" She asked distracted. "Um well long story short Im helping these guys collect jewel shards to kill this demon called Naraku." "… Naraku? Who's he?" At this a monk who was sitting cross legged against a wall spoke up. "You should know him you were just fighting his demon puppet." "You should get some rest!" Kagome said. "That was quite a battle." Kagome gently got Ayame to lay down and to close her eyes. Ayame layed there for a second before she was up screaming. "ROSE! Where's Rose! Kagome Where is she!" "Kagome looked away. " She's dead Ayame, we couldn't save her, their burying her now…" "NO! She isn't dead! She can't be dead!" Ayame screamed trying to stand up. But Kagome stood and forced her downward. "YOUR BURYING HER ALIVE KAGOME! Stop them! She isnt dead!" Ayame stopped moving and looked at Kagome, tears in her eyes. " She promised me she wouldn't leave me until we were happy" Ayame started crying into Kagomes shoulders until fatigue took over and Ayame was asleep.

"Poor girl…" Sango said. "She loved her sister." "Ayame and Rose were inseparable back home, they always got along so well… with them and others" Kagome muttered. While Ayame was crying Kagome had started too. Inuyasha was over in the corner of the room. He hadn't said anything during that whole time he had simply stared at Ayame as if trying to compute something. "She's part wolf and part dog" He said. "I wonder how that happened?" Kagome looked at her. " How can you tell I never noticed anything like that!" " Her ears are pointed like the wolves, but her eyes look like mine and Sesshowmarus…" "Besides she smells like it!" Shippo added. Shippo jumped up and kneeled by Ayame's head. " Theres something odd about it though, if you couldn't smell the dog in her you would just think she's a wolf."

A.n …….. CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHA no seriously Im already workin on the next chappy so no probs there…hehehe Ill give you a hint, We learn more about her powers and rose lives! In an odd way ( You kno how they say um what was it? They'll live inside our heart or somethin like that) Oh and Ayame's mom is comin up too so onward to review DUH DUH DUM DUM! ( Trumpet solo)


	7. Ayames powers Roses last gift

A/n I nvr mentioned that did I? pounds head Stupid stupid stupid the most important part to their powers! Ok I forgot to mention that Ayame and Rose have/ had (remember Rose is dead) bracelets on their wrists. They are sorta like power beads I guess ( don't laugh Miroku gave Sango one which made her invisible to some demon!) For Rose's fire and Earth she had a red one and a brown, each with strangeto the story!

It was dark when the clouds came. All the villagers, Kaede and Inu's gang were outside staring at asking the same question What is going on. Ayame was still asleep in Kaede's hut/house. Ayame was wearing her wolf armor compliments of her old wolf friends at the cave. ( Note see anime) When suddenly a fire started spreading through her body. Every inch of her very being seemed to scream out in pain. Something was inside her that needed to get out. Ayame began to float upwards. Higher and higher till the roof blocked her. Ayame reached up and shattered it with one hand. Then she started to float up again till finally she seemed to hover in the sky above the villagers and Inu's gang. People began to scream as fire flashed downward from Ayame's body. The wind roared out sweeping the trees back with it. Earth began to unroot itself and fly up at Ayame. Circles of cloud began twisting itself around her as she floated there, asleep. Ayame's mouth ripped open letting out a scream heard miles away. Then everything stood still. The fire, the ground and the clouds all disappeared letting the sunlight back in The wind calmed down and Ayame fell back down to the ground, stopping inches from it. Kagome ran to her. " Ayame what happened are you okay!" She asked panicked. " Kagome look!" Shippo yelled from her shoulders. " Ayame has Rose's bracelets!" Indeed on her other wrist Ayame had gotten Rose's Fire and Earth bracelets. "Inuyasha What is going on" Kagome asked him when he stood next to Ayame. " I propose we wake Ayame up and asked." Miroku said. " I agree!" piped up Sango. " We wont get answers with guesses." Kagome knelt next to Ayame and began to shake her awake. " Hmm?… What happened? Where am I? Ayame asked when she woke up. " Ayame there's something your not telling us!" Inuyasha said in a stern tone. " We wanna know the truth. What just happened? Whats the deal with you and Naraku? What is with these powers fo yours? And why are you part wolf and part Dog?"

Ayame sighed. " Heh I knew I would've had to talk sooner or later. I just would've preferred later." Ayame rose up and sat Indian style in front of Kagome and the others. " IT started a long time ago, MY Great Great Great Great Great Grandma and Grandpa mated. My Grandma was a wolf demon and My grandpa was a Dog demon. It caused her tribe to kick her out and so they were left on their own. One day they got a son. Who got anther wolf demon to fall for him and they mated. This went on till my mom and Dad came to the scene. My mom was the wolf/dog demon but it wasn't that noticeable so the eastern wolf tribe took her in. Till one day my dad stumbled upon this tree in me and Kagome's time. The tree took him back here to the feudal period, where he met my mom. They fell in love and one day I was born. Till I was 2 I lived here in this time. But then my sister was born. My parents decided that it would be best to move to my dads old time to raise us. But the day before we left something happened. Similar to what yall just witnessed I guess. And Rose and I got these powers and bracelets. Over the years we leaned that they control our powers if we ever used one without our bracelet on we could lose all control and hurt everything within 5 miles of us. So we moved with these powers, when we got there we began hiding who we were always taping our ears down and wearing contacts. At some point we began to understand why we have these powers. We figure it's the Dog blood that is causing it. We have so little that it seems we are full wolf. I guess its all in the DNA. Honestly I don't want to understand it. I don't care, I have them and that's that." Ayame shrugged. " Then one day we decided to continue our training back here. So we left our time and came here, where Naraku kidnapped my mom. So, as you realize by now, we sought help from Koga…and got kicked in our faces when we were down." Ayame added angrily.

"Wow" said Kagome, collapsing backwards. " That's a lot to take in my head is swimming!" Ayame laughed awkwardly. " Where is Rose buried Kagome? I want to say good-bye before Im forced to go and ask forgiveness from Koga" Ayame said blushing lightly and looking away. " You don't have to go!" Miroku said. " Why not stay with us for awhile we are looking for Naraku too We can help you!." Kagome said gently. "Ayame smiled. " Thanks Kagome. I appreciate. Ill stay for a while I guess." Shippo and Kagome stood up cheering "Yay!" " Ill show you where they buried Rose, Ayame" Miroku said. HE took Ayame's hand and helped her stand on the ground on her 2 feet. " Thanks um… Whats your name?" Ayame said blushing some more. " I'm Miroku. The demonslayer is Sango, Inuyasha is the Halfdemon over there, the fox demon is Shippo and Kirara is Sango's demon slayer partner and friend. "I'm Happy to meet you Miroku" Ayame said smiling. " Now where is my sister?"

A/n HAHAHAHAHA ( I like laughing it's a curse im afraid) Ok So now I guess yall are updated (for now) You know Koga is way way way waaaaaaay Hot ( HES MINE I LOVE HIM) But Miroku and Fluffy arent bad lookin either I guess if Koga hadnt stolen my heart one of them wouldve! I LOVE KOGA ( random topic I know but I do seriously love koga hehe)


	8. Ayame and the lecherous monk

A/n Story time story time! Hey don't you just wanna squeeze the living daylights outta kirara? ( you say random I say Huh?) Shes just so small and adorable (when shes NOT fighting) and even better shell let you!

Miroku was walking to the outskirts of the village. Ayame followed uncomfortable since she didn't know the guy. "If Kagome likes him I guess theres really no need to worry…" Ayame thought to herself. ( A/n HA!) After a few minutes Miroku stopped in front of a headstone near the middle of the graveyard. " This is your sisters resting place Ayame" He said turning to her, sadness in his eyes and etched on Ayame's face. Ayame walked in front of him thinking he would go away. But instead Miroku stood behind her a few feet with his eyes on her back. Ayame fell to her knees, with her hands covering her eyes in front of the grave. Tears streamed down her face.

Miroku walked and sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Surprised, Ayame looked at him. " It'll be alright Rose, Its good to mourn over a lose one, it shows you love them still." Miroku said looking into her eyes. Ayame shook her head. Strand of her hair covered her eyes. " I was supposed to protect her. I was her older sister and I failed her. Out of us she was the one to fall in love, to marry, to be happy. I wanted it that way, we both did"

**BACK IN KAEDES HUT** ( hehe I wanted to do that for awhile now.)

Sango was getting impatient. She had expected Miroku to at least return when Ayame followed him. Probable doing something lecherous again no doubt. Sango thought. "Gah and she's hurting and the stupid monks using it to his advantage!" Sango whispered softly, angrily. She stood and went to find them.

But when Sango got there she saw something truly disgusting. She ran back to tell Kagome to tell what she saw.

Ayame cried and cried and cried till finally she couldn't anymore. She sniffed and dried her face on the wolf pelt she wore on her back. "I'm fine, really, I guess I just had to get some of that out." Ayame said looking away. She thought she had heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Turning back to Miroku Ayame slowly stood up, tired. Miroku took her hand when he stood opposite her. " Miroku what are you do…? Ayame stammered out. Then Miroku kissed her. " WHAT THE HELL?" Ayame thought as he kissed her. Footsteps nearby ran off somewhere. Ayame pushed Miroku away. " What do you think your doing Miroku!" Ayame asked pissed off. " Ayame, Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked looking serious. The slap left a throbbing red mark.

Ayame stormed through the village. " What a bastard!" She thought. "How dare he do that to me! Apparently I've got more to learn about him." Ayame walked into Kaede's hut. Freezing as all of the people in it stared at her. Sango's seemed angry. Really angry, Kagome's seemed surprised and disappointed, Inuyasha just seemed well the way he always did. " Um Wassup guys?" Ayame asked. " Ayame Did you kiss Miroku?" Kagome asked bluntly. " What.. I … well in a way um yes I did I guess. I mean it does take 2 to kiss right?" Ayame started stuttering again. It always seemed to happen when she got really really nervous. " Its not like it was on purpose I mean, I didn't even realized it happened till like a second in!" Ayame said trying to stick up for herself. Sango stood and pointed at her. " The witch admitted it! How dare you kiss that perverted monk!" Sango yelled at her. "Wow she's really pissed off!" Ayame thought " Does she like him?" " It wasn't on purpose he did it!" Ayame said back " You said so yourself it takes 2 to kiss!" " Sango calm down" Inuyasha put on. " Kagome you believe me right? Miroku did it!" Ayame said looking for an ally. " Sorry Ayame" Kagome said not looking at her. Ayame couldn't believe it Kagome didn't believe her. Now Ayame was pissed off even more then before. " You worm you turned my best friend against me! IF YOU LIKE HIM WHY NOT ADMIT IT! Instead of spying on people! I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE KISSED ME!" Right then miroku walked in behind Ayame. She shoved him out of the way and ran off into the woods. Earth spirits rose up into Kaede's hut and looked at them. " You are gonna regret this one of the 2 said and they ran out to get to Ayame and calme her down. Ayame pushed them away and sent them back where they came from. At the edge of the village she called back to Kagome " GOOD-BYE!"

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede stared at Miroku with mixed feelings. "Something wrong?" Miroku asked. All they did was stare at the hadnmark on his face. Until " YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled out at him and started beating the crap out of him.

A/n ooooo getting good huh? Well I tink so! Now a pissed off Ayame is off alone in demon infested woods, with a supposedly pissed off Sango and backstabbing friend in the only near village. ( I may be exaggerating hehe) Anywayz It gets worse for Ayame later on so if you already feel bad for her get ready ( Im only warning ya!)


	9. Koga's heart, Ayame's pain

A/n I think I give you guys to much heads up in whats coming up in this story. Hmm If I keep it up I just might tell you how it ends! Oh you wanna know well you see Ayame NO I'm not telling At least I can keep that much a secret! Onward!

Ayame ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Slamming branches out of her way. She hated everyone here! All of them seemed to turn on her at every chance. The weather around her began to reflect her mood. Wind howled and lightning came from the sky in bright flashes. Finally to get rid of her anger Ayame punched down a tree. It was dark and Ayame couldn't seem to stop moving. Just to rid herself of the anger. She hated everyone. Humans and demons alike. Right then she wanted something to appear that wanted to kill her, so she could kill it. Finally after awhile Ayame stopped, her anger depleted. " I'm in a jam now" She murmured to herself. " I need to find somewhere I can sleep." She thought. She walked a little bit longer when the rain started coming down on her. Ayame needed shelter and fast. " Wait a second!" Ayame said aloud. "DUH I can block the rain from me!" So Ayame used her powers and all the rain that would've hit her flew off somewhere else. Ayame laughed feeling ridicules. " Now I've got to apologize to Koga or Kagome. Or risk not being able to help mom!" Ayame walked and finally found a clearing. Where she stood utterly frozen in place. There in the middle of the clearing, soaked with rain and blood layed her mom.

BACK TO KOGA (hehehe)

It was her. Koga knew it. Ayame was near and he had to get to her before the rain washed away her smell. Koga left Hakaku and Ginta behind as he ran off in a whirlwind. He had to get to Ayame, and at least TRY to apologize. But he wasn't sure shed take it. Koga ran for nearly 2 miles till he finally found her in a clearing hunched over. The rain dripped off of her clothes and mixed with her tears as she desperately grabbed at the body in front of her. Ayame tried and tried to brush the grass and blood off of the woman's face As she pulled her closer. Koga stepped forward into the open rain. "Ayame!" He called out to her over the rain. Ayame turned and looked at him sorrow, pain, and resentment written all over her face. She stared at him for a second then called out " Oh Koga!" She stood and ran toward him. Koga took her in his arms as she got close and head her head to his chest. " Ayame I'm so sorry" He whispered stroking her hair. Ayame just shook her head and kept on crying. Her heart ached. She wanted to go home, to when Rose and Mom were with her, back to her perfect life with Kagome and school. Ayame kept crying and crying. Wishing she never met Naraku, never met Miroku or Sango, never met the face of sadness and darkness.

Morning had come when Hakaku and Ginta finally caught up with Koga. He was awake and had his back to a tree. Ayame was asleep on his lap. Koga looked up at them as they walked. He seemed tired and sad. " Koga What happened? Who's THAT!" Hakaku asked seeing Ayame's mom laying in the same spot since the other night. Koga looked at them a second longer. " Its Ayame's mom. I'm gonna need you 2 to find a nice spot to bury her and soon." Ginta walked over to her. : Wow someone did a number on her. Look her leg is broken and it looks like they got some deep cuts on her chest, shoulders and back." Ginta averted his head as the reek of death entered his nostrils. " Come on Ginta I thought I saw a place over there. You pick her up" Ginta mumbled something inaudible and bent obediently to pick her up. Then they turned and left Koga and Ayame alone.

Koga stared down at Ayame as they left. She had cried all night just falling asleep at daybreak. He managed to figure out from her mumblings that Rose had gotten killed by Naraku, and then he heard something about a perverted monk and a demonslayer and Kagome not to mention that mutt, Inuyasha. If that mutt did anything to Ayame Koga thought to himself. Then sighed hitting his head on the trunk of the tree. He was still confused. But not about what had happened. That all made sense to him after awhile. Now his heart ached. It seemed to be split in 2. It ached for Ayame, but he couldn't forget who he had claimed. But still…

Ayame woke then. But she was warm and comfortable. Ayame wasn't ready to move, not yet. She felt a hand brush the strands of hair out of her face. It lingered and continued to stroke her hair. Ayame sighed in comfort. Then realized she was supposed to be asleep. So she rose up and stared at Koga sitting next to her. He looked at her closely. " I.. um Thanks Koga" Ayame said blushing and turning away. She could feel his eyes still on her. She looked up and noticed her mom was gone. " Where's my mom?" She asked looking back at Koga. " Ginta and Hakaku took her to bury her." Koga said quietly. " Come on." He said standing. " Ill show you to them." " O..ok.." Ayame said and stood with him. Along the way Koga kept his head down and seemed deep in thought. Till finally he spoke up. " Ayame, I don't really know what happened between you and Kagome and that mutt, but, it would be best if you went back to them." Ayame looked at him puzzled. " Yeah I know I do. I guess I'll just go after I see my Mom a last time." They walked on till finally they found the 2 wolf demons patting down the earth on the grave in the middle of a clearing of earth. Ayame looked at them and smiled gratefully. Then using her new powers Ayame wielded a headstone together with and inscription saying: Here lies Jenni Mother to Ayame and Rose, rest in Peace with your daughter. Ayame stared a little bit longer then turned to walk away. Koga bowed in respect to the grave then followed her. " Koga you know I have a little bit of dog in me right?" Ayame said. She didn't know why she said it. Now that she already admitted it she just wanted to continue she guessed. " Yeah I know. And I don't care Ayame." He looked at her. " That doesn't matter at all." Ayame looked at him and he stared at her. "Here." Ayame said digging around in her pockets till she found it. " This belonged to Rose in case any of us got lost or if we went separate ways." Koga took it and stared at it. It was a weird purple crystal shaped into a circle. ON the back of it was a button the size of any. " You press that botton when you want to speak to me then the one I have will grow hot and ring till I answer it. Like this." Ayame took it back from Koga and facing it pushed the botton and said " Ayame" Then the other one in her pocket rang out to the song of Hollaback girl and grew hot. Ayame picked it up and showed Koga. Then she pushed her button and gave Koga's back to him. " Look in it. You can see whatever my mirror sees and I can see whatever yours sees. Koga stared at it then turned it off and slipped it into his pocket. " Ill call you sometime. So I guess this is Good-bye" he said. " Its not good-bye just Ill see you." Ayame said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Koga on his cheek and ran off.

A/n YES THEY HAVE POCKETS! Or we can pretend they do at least! Anywayz I thought that was a pretty good chappy. I made some progress today! Didn't I? Well then How about you Go on and Review for me puh lease! Ta-ta for now!


	10. Ayame is taken!

A/n Its me again. Wow some days I may type a lil about this story and then days like this I post what was it 4 chappys! Thatas a lot Im gonna have to make anther story soon! And then Im workin on this chappy who knos maybe ill post it too! I want to finish this b4 I start anther. Im trying to think of anther Ayame and Koga plot, when I got on here all the fanfics about Koga being in love, was Koga being married to Kagome and Ayame stealing him or Koga having a drinkin prob. I COULDN'T STAND IT! I had to do some sorta fanfic that shows how wonderful Koga is and Have him and Ayame live Happily ever after.

Kagome was worried. After Sango was done hurting him Miroku had confessed to kissing her and asking her to bear his child. Apparently Sango didn't stay there that long because she failed to notice her slapping him. They had searched all through the rain and so far the morning. But the rain got rid of her smell so Inuyasha couldn't find her. And apparently when she's pissed off she walks VERY fast. Finally after awhile Inuyasha managed to get a whiff of her smell. And they ran onwards. Only to find a headstone. They would've walked right past it too. If Shippo hadn't of read it that is. Kagome let a few tears drop for her friend. How much heartache was Ayame going to be made to suffer till some Happiness came into her life? Inuyasha had taken to referring to her as his "sister" Which made Kagome laugh. He thinks since she's part dog demon they are related. They continued walking on hoping beyond all hope they'll find her before Naraku did.

Night fell and Ayame found herself hiding in some bushes. Ayame was never scared by demons, but this…this THING, it seemed as big as a mountain, it smelled something horrible, and Ayame could only guess what it looked like. She never saw it it just attacked at random points, jabbing its hands out at her after awhile she was able to get a lead and found this spot to hide. For about 5 minutes she tried to call Koga till finally he answered. "Ayame? What is it" He seemed sleepy and like he just woke up. " KOGA! I need you! Something is after me! I don't know what! I'm scared Koga I don't know what to do!" " Calm down Ayame I'm on my way now please stay safe!" He turned off his crystal and ran off.

For an hour Ayame waited switching places everytime she heard it nearby or smelled it. Finally she grew desperate. She needed help and NOW. An earth spirit came up at her call. "M'lady?" It asked. " I need you to go get Kagome, tell her I'm in trouble there's a demon after me that I cant kill and then I want you to lead her to me Ok?" " As you wish M'lady" It said then it ran off to find Kagome. Ayame moved again, only to find her cover lost. The forest ended and turned into an open plain of nothing but grass… not enough for cover. The demon jumped out from the forest. And landed some yards away from her in the field. Ayame screamed as it laughed at her. " Ayame, daughter of Jenni, sister to Rose, My master has been looking for you for quite some time now. He's quite curios as to where you ran off to!" IT laughed again. Ayame tried to run but when she turned the creature was already in front of her again. " Now now you shouldn't try that!" Ayame stared at it. IT WAS HUGE. Its legs were to small for its body not to mention its hands seemed to drag along the ground. Shaking herself Ayame drew her swords, which were criss crossed on her back. Lightning began to circle around one while fire erupted on the other. Ayame ran toward it with a scream. It easily knocked her off her feet and backwards. Ayame flipped and slid backwards away but she was still on her feet. She pointed the lighting sword at it and a bolt erupted out toward the demon. It hit him straight in the gut, but all it did was slide him back a few feet and put a black spot on its chest. It laughed and punched her hard in the gut. Spit flew from her mouth as she landed on the ground with a loud thud! Ayame groaned and slowly rose to one knee she stared at it angrily as it picked up one of her fallen swords. The flame was out but the demon still slashed at her with it and finally stabbed her in her stomach. Ayame groaned. And slowly, painfully pulled it out.

"AYAME!" 6 voices echoed out at her from behind. Ayame stumbled trying to stay conscience to see who it was. But then Koga was by her side, catching her when she fell backwards he laid her down and wiped the blood off her face. " Ayame, I'm sorry I took to long, I should've gone with you! I knew I should've!" He said frantically. The demon called out " Pathetic people stay out of this. It is between only her me and Naraku!" Koga stood facing the demon. " You will not harm her anymore while I am around!" Koga called out Anger coursing though his body He ran forward and slashed at the demon in its face. It roared and stumbled backwards. Then Kagome was by Ayame who had started coughing violently. " Hold on Ayame this will hurt a little!" And Kagome sprayed something on Ayame's cuts. It hurt badly! Ayame quickly sucked in a bunch of air to prevent her from screaming. " Stop… Koga! He.. is going… to get killed!" Ayame said with much difficulty. " He needs to move so I can use my wind scar!" Inuyasha said. He was standing by Ayame's head with sword drawn. " Kagome… Please!.. Stop him! Ayame called out as best as she could to Koga, but stopped to cough some more. " Stop talking Ayame your only going to hurt yourself more" Sango said kneeling down besides Kagome. " Sango!…. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss him it was just… He caught me…surprised." "Stop talking Ayame!" Shippo said.

Koga was getting beat up. But he wouldn't stop going after the demon. His pain at not being there to save her was killing him. He needed to save her from this demon NO MATTER WHAT! The demon still held Ayame's sword and had already got some deep cuts on Koga's arms and legs. It seemed almost pitiful that Koga kept getting up and jumping at the creature. Finally the demon landed a good-size punch in Koga's face and gut and he flew backwards till he slid along the grass to stop not moving. Kagome and the others started running toward the demon, except for Shippo and Kagome who just stood off to the side calling out to them.

Ayame began to drag her body along the ground. She had to get to Koga. HE had to be alive. After what seemed an eternity she finally collapsed her head next his, her arms on his stomach. Koga looked at her and smiled. "Just give me a second Ill be fine and ill kill it." Ayame closed her eyes and just gasped for air. Glad he was still alive. Looking up she saw Inuyasha and the others werent doing so good either. Kirara was done and out so Sango just stayed by her side. Kagome and found a jewl shard in his chest so Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel. The only one left was Inuyasha but his wind scar kept missing. The outlook seemed horrible. Ayame Stood shakily and Koga followed suit. She limped closer to the demon Koga never leaving her side. Finally She stood in front of the demon. It looked down on her and smirked.

" Promise me you won't hurt them anymore!" Ayame called out. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "What" Inuyasha said. " Promise me you won't hurt or kill them in any way, shape, or form! And I will go with you to Naraku! That's what he want's isnt it? For me to got to him?" The demons smiled widened till his fangs showed. "Yes, I promise come with me and Ill leave them be." " Ayame what are you thinking!" Kagome called out. " I can take him!" Koga and Inuyasha said in unison. Then they stared at each other sparks flying. " Stay out of this mutt-face!" Koga growled. " Stop you two!" Ayame said. " Ill go then" Ayame closed her eyes as the demon snatched her off of the ground. " If you follow though I will kill you!' Ayame flinched as his grip tightened. Then The demon took off into the night with Ayame


	11. Naraku's Apprentice

A/n I was thinkin about writing sort of like a sequel to this story, I think itll be fun and I have an awesome idea for a plot, Itll be the same Ayame and Koga, ( She'll have all her powers etc etc) If im not careful ill start writing it now! But I gotta finish this one first. I still curse those who start stories without finishing the one I was readin!

Koga stared at the spot next to him where Ayame had stood. She was there, and now she wasn't. Suddenly the tears came to him. His heart was just wrenched out of his body. It was thrown on the ground and stepped on. He stared at the coming rain that fell on him. He didn't know when it had started raining but know it suited him.

Kagome looked at Koga. His face was in pain, while every one else's held disbelief. Kagome was sad. She had betrayed her closest friends trust then let her get taken before she had a real chance to apologize. " What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked. " Isn't it obvious mutt! Ayame let that monster take her to save us. All she ever wanted to do was save everyone. She wanted to save her mom her sister, me and now you. And we let her! But I don't care about you! I don't care if it kills me I'm going to save her!" Koga said. He started to run in the direction that the demon had. "Koga Wait!" Kagome called out. He stopped and turned. " We are coming with you! We want to save Ayame too!" " That's right!' Shippo exclaimed. " Your not the only one who cares about her. " Inuyasha added. " We are gonna save her together!" Sango said. Koga nodded and they set off. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Koga was in a whirlwind.

Ayame was trying to stay conscience. She noted every little thing she saw in the monster's hand as it jumped farther and farther away from the others. Finally it stopped in front of a castle. It seemed barren from the outside but once they walked in, a woman was in front of the building holding a fan in her face. " I brought the girl like you asked." The demon told her. " Now give me the other jewel shards!" It called out. " The woman just kept fanning herself. Ayame wished they'd hurry this up she was soaked through. She didn't want to use her powers in case it got mad at her. Finally the women lowered her fan and looked at Ayame then the demon. Then she flicked her fan at the demon and razor sharp things flew out in bright white flashes and sliced the demon up. The jewel shard in his chest flew outat the same timethe demon shrunk down, and collapsed dead. The women walked up to Ayame " We've been expecting you. Come inside where you can meet your master." The women turned on Ayame and walked into the castle. Ayame quickly followed, she didn't know what to think anymore, she just hoped Koga and the others were ok.

Inside the women lead her down a flight of stairs into the basement. Inside was a man sitting with his back to the wall. He looked at Ayame as she walked down and stood awkwardly behind the women. " Kagura you finally did something right" He said. " You may go now" The women Harrumphed but left the room quickly. The man still sat on the floor one arm resting on his knee. " Do you know who I am?" He asked. Ayame slowly nodded. It had to be him there was no mistaking the evil that emanated from him. "Naraku!" She muttered scathingly. " Very good." Naraku said. " Im also sure you are wondering why it is I brought you here. Ayame nodded. " I intend to train you. You will become sort of like my apprentice, but when it comes down to it in the end you will get killed for me." Ayame did not move. " Now don't be that way Ayame. Im sure after awhile ill grow on you" He laughed and stood. Slowly he approached. He nicked her chin and laughed again. Don't worry I'll take care of those wounds. His hand dropped and glowed a red color. Suddenly her wounds were gone as if they were never there. "KANNA!" Naraku called out then. A little girl dressed all in white came down the stairs. She held some sort of mirror in front of her. " Kanna show our guest here will she will be staying. The girl looked at Ayame and turned back up the stairs. Ayame followed slowly. Wishing more then anything she could stay and strangle that smirk off of Naraku's face. She had played right into his hands and SHE HATED IT! The girl led her to a room on the other side of the building, where she locked the door and left Ayame to her steaming hatred. Ayame pressed her ear to the door and waited quietly for the girl's soft footsteps to disappear. Finally the girl was gone and Ayame didn't smell anyone or anything nearby. She pulled herself to the farthest, darkest corner and took out her crystal.

She called Koga and hoped he'd answer soon. 2 seconds later it was pressed to his face. " Ayame are you ok? Where are you?" Ayame heard shouts in the back. " Ayame where? I don't see Ayame! Koga what are you talking about?" " Shush!" Koga called out. " We are talking!" Suddenly Kagome, Inuyasha and all the others were crowded around Koga. " Guys do be quiet! I don't know if they can hear me" Ayame said. " They who?" Kagome asked. " That women um Kagura he said her name was and Kanna and Naraku." " Sister you have to get out of there!" Inuyasha said. " What was your first clue sherlock!" Ayame snapped back. " OH MY GOSH! Im sorry I didn't mean to say that Inuyasha it's just I'm kind of testy at the minute!" it's all right. Just tell us how to get there." " Ok" Ayame said. Then she told them all she could remember that she saw on the way." Kagome took notes and then they were ready to go. " I have to go, I don't know when they'll return." Ayame whispered. " Understandable Ayame we'll be there soon" Kagome said and She and the others Ran off leaving Koga alone to talk to Ayame. " Koga I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen…!" Koga interrupted her. " Ayame I don't care. I just want to get you safe and back here next to me again. Ayame there's something I have to tell you…" Ayame heard voices in the background calling Koga to come. " You go on Koga tell me later. I have to go. You never know when that Kagura lady will come." "But...!" Koga sighed "Alright Ayame. Please be careful" Ayame turned the crystal off and shoved it back in her pocket. This time she took a look around the room. There was a window near the opposite corner, but no sunlight came in. It was dusty, She was sure there was bloodstains on the door but it was so dark that it could've just been something else. Footsteps echoed outside. Ayame held her breath and backed more into the corner. The door flew open and Kagura stood there, fan by her side. "Naraku's waiting for you. Follow me." Kagura turned then looked back at Ayame. " You would do best not trying anything around him. You seem like a nice girl it'd be a shame If I had to kill you, at least for you." Kagura turned her head back and started walking. Ayame quickly followed. This time he was waiting outside on the steps. Kagura bowed and walked off to the side leaving Ayame to face him. " You have a will don't you Ayame?" Naraku asked. "What do you mean Naraku?" " If I asked you to kill Koga, would you?" Naraku said staring her down. Ayame felt like she couldn't hide anything from him. His eyes seemed to read hers and know, know what was going on inside her head. " I would never kill my friends. I'd rather die!" Ayame said resisting the stare. Naraku laughed. "You can't say I didn't want this to happen Ayame. But the thing is I need an obedient apprentice. Not one that will resist my orders." He flicked something that sparkled at Kagura. " If you would do the honor's Kagura." Kagura caught whatever it was and began to walk toward Ayame. Ayame backed away trying to get away. But her body felt leaden. She wanted to open her mouth, to scream out for Koga. But it remained shut. Suddenly a wall came up behind her. There was nowhere she could run. Kagura took the thing. Ayame could see it now. It was a jewel shard. But it was dark, tainted. Kagura pulled Ayame's wrist toward her and jabbed the tainted jewel shard into her Fire bracelet. A shiver went up Ayame's spine. Something entered her body and began taking over. The spirit knocked Ayame's soul aside and Ayame lost all control of her actions. The spirit made her laugh and shook Ayame's head. " You may be wondering why it is you are still able to see Ayame" Naraku said with that smirk of his on his face again. " It's so you can witness every horrible action you do. For the rest of your life!" The spirit and Naraku laughed. Ayame cried in her hollow shell. All hope was lost.

A/n Well there we go badder and badder still! I do love this story I enjoy thinking about it and I can just imagine their faces! I dont know how well of a writer I am. Im tryin to keep the charcters like themselves. I was reading this one where fluffy fell in love and the author turned fluffy sweet! I was loke OMG THATS NOT FLUFFY!


	12. Ayame's Betrayal, Koga's true feelings

A/nFixed chapter 9 i had the smae thing posted on chapter 8! so its all good!

"We're almost there guys" Kagome called out. It took them a couple of days because no one could read Kagome's writing and that kept getting them lost. Koga remembered his confession to Kagome. How long ago that seemed! Now she was just a friend, and Koga thinks she realized this. Hakaku and Ginta had finally caught up with them out of pure luck and now everyone was ready to face Naraku. A mile later there was the palace just as Ayame had described it. Koga only hoped they weren't too late.

Inuyasha and Koga charged through the doorway together and slid to a stop when they saw him. " Naraku!" Kagome called out. So did Miroku and Sango when they saw him. "Inuyasha, Koga so glad that you can join our party! I believe you've meet my apprentice!" Naraku gestured to the door. Someone walked out wearing a black kimono. The sleeves trailed down thier arm and opened up at the end. A hood covered her face but Koga knew who it was. "AYAME" Koga called out. He ran to her.

Ayame stared at him as he ran forward. "STAY AWAY KOGA RUN!" She tryed called out, but nothing happened, the spirit still controlled her body. It drew her swords from her back. Lightning and fire erupted. Koga stopped. "Her eyes!" HE said. " Theres no life in them, no love or anything" Kagome called out. Ayame ran forward, sword slashing out at Koga. Koga dodged and dodged never once attacking. "Ayame wake up It's me! It's Koga!" He called out barely dodging her blade. She froze sword point in the ground. " There's a jewel shard in her bracelet!" Kagome yelled out. " But it dosent look right, like its been tainted." " Naraku's controlling her just like my brother!" Sango said. Ayame laughed. Sword slashing she went after Inuyasha. He tried his best to block Ayame's swords but his hands slipped and her lightning sword stabbed him. Ayame screamed inside. "NO STOP IT! INUYASHA RUN GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miroku ran forward to stop her from stabbing him again. " Ayame this may sting!" Miroku threw a sutra out at her. Ayame screamed her body twisting around. Then it fell off. She laughed. A hollow death voice spoke through her. " You think that can stop me with the power of a jewel shard?" It laughed again and started attacking Miroku now. Koga still stood where Ayame had attacked him. He stared at her, he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he stared at her. He heard the others yelling at her to stop as she attacked them, but he didn't listen. Ayame kept fighting, her face sullen and pale. Koga felt sick, He couldn't breathe. HE FAILED HER!

Koga ran forward and grabbed Ayame's swords. Ignoring the blood trickling down his arm he called out desperately. " AYAME, Please Ayame wake up this isn't you. Stop fighting, Ayame!" Ayame stared at him. Life came to her eyes as she looked in his. Then it was gone just as fast as it came. The spirit kicked him in the stomach. Koga flew backwards and landed with a loud hard thud! Kagome started screaming at her again. Ayame walked forward and pointed her sword at Koga's chest, right over his heart. Koga layed there panting, staring up at her, Ayame. His heart ached her wanted to hold her. Tell her everything would be ok. He closed his eyes. He wanted to die. Without her, there was no reason to go on. Ayame raised her sword still pointing at him. "Ayame," Koga said smiling up at her. Before you kill me I want to tell you… I love you" He whispered. Time stood still. Ayame's eye's stared at him unseeing. "KOGA!" Ayame screamed inside. " KOGA I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! I ALWAYS WILL!" She fought, she fought the spirit. She needed control just for a few seconds, she needed her body. Ayame's eyes showed life. Hope came as her Arm reached up. She grabbed wildly at her fire bracelet holding the sword over Koga. She gasped from the pain. She caught her bracelet and pulled it off, breaking it. Fire erupted from her body. She had won. "I LOVE YOU KOGA!" She called out as the fire consumed her. It spread across the grounds. Her scream echoed out into the far distance, birds flew away to escape the fire as Koga and the others were enveloped in it. Ayame fought to save them to keep the fire from burning them. The fire reached the castle, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura flew off into the sky. The castle erupted into flame. The fire reached out into the sky and spread. Then it retracted back to Ayame. Koga stared up at her as she smiled at him, she gave him the thumbs up, then fell to her knees. She couldn't stay awake. She fell backwards and drifted to the edge of death.

Koga stood up, staring at his love. She said that she loved him. He started crying as he ran to her body. He placed his head on her chest. She needed to be alive. He couldn't live without her. Her heart was beating faintly, slowly and unsurely. Koga still cried. He hugged her limp body to his chest. And started stroking her hair, telling her it'll be ok. Kagome and the others walked up behind him. " We have to get her to Kaede Koga. She'll be able to save Ayame. And the quicker the better." Kagomesaid to Koga. Koga still sat there holdingAyame close. Sango bent down and helped him up. "It'll be ok, we'll save her Koga." Miroku walked over to Ayame's shattered bracelet and picked up all the pieces. A sparkle caught his eye, and he picked up the cursed jewel shard, that had caused all of this. He gave it to Kagome and it turned pure in her hands. "Let me carry her." Koga spoke up. His tears had stopped but his face still glowed from them. " You show me the way and I'll carry her to this Kaede's place. Kagome nodded and Koga picked her up easily. Her body was limp and warm but for how long? Sango and Miroku got on Kirara again, they started running as fast as possible to Kaede. Koga held Ayame close as he set off in a whirlwind. Her hair twirled everywhere as she held on to what little will she had left.

A/n there that's anther chapter. In case I never told you guys she dosent have her hair in Pigtails. I HATE THE PIGTAILS! It makes her look to young. She only wears it like that when she's fighting at points sort of like what Sango does I guess. So now pls review and let em kno what ya think!


	13. Ayame's eye's open

A/n any of ya'll like a sequel idea? Let me know and give me some hints, Ive pretty much got a plot just need some stuff to keep it going!

Koga and Inuyasha's gang stopped to rest the night. Hakaku and Ginta had decided to stay and look around the castle for Ayame's stuff and to find something to lead to Naraku.

Koga was losing all hope of getting to Kaede's in time. Ayame was fighting a losing battle. Each hour she got paler and sicker looking. If Ayame died Koga didn't know what to do. He already wanted to kill himself. He could see no other way to be with her. Koga separated himself from the others that night. He stared off into the woods while the others talked quietly about Ayame and him. None had heard what she shouted before she blew up in flames. But Kagome had an idea. Kagome was sadder then the others and it was noticeable. She wasn't said about losing Ayame as much as Koga but it hurt. Life seemed to be against her. No one even knew why she came to this time in the first place. Everyone thought it would have been better if she stayed in her own era. Kagome didn't care about that. Not any more. She just wanted to save Ayame and Koga for that matter.

The next morning they started running again and by lunchtime they were in Kaede's house waiting patiently as she looked at Ayame. Koga was pacing around the room nervously it looked like we would start crying again if Kaede said what they all expected. Kaede picked up one of Ayame's arms and let it drop. She seemed intense on what she was thinking. She placed her head on Ayame's chest and listened carefully. No one moved. No one made a sound. Kaede looked up and sighed. " I've only read about this state of body but I've never had to deal with it" Kaede said. "She is lingering in a state of death but she is not dead. Only those of strong will have the power to do something like that. And it only happens when there is something left in the world for them.: Koga took in a deep breath and everyone's eyes flicked to him then back to Ayame. "First we have to repair that bracelet of hers and I need your help with that Miroku." Miroku nodded and Kaede continued. " Second only the one who truly loves her and vice versa can put it on her. If anyone else did it the spirit would stay in her body and still control her." Kaede never looked at Koga as he left the hut. Inuyasha growled. "I don't know what sister see's in him. He should just drop dead for all I care." "Inuyasha My friends think I shouldn't be around you yet here I am!" Kagome said. " What why should you not be here!" Inuyasha asked his stubbornness showing through. "Uh no reason!" Kagome said. "Besides right now its up to Miroku and Kaede now. And we don't even know if Ayame loves him!" "But there is a way to find out!" Miroku said. "Since she's nearly dead it should be fairly simple." Miroku stood and approached Ayame. He pulled a necklace out from his Kimono and placed it over Ayame's head. Raising one hand in prayer Miroku prayed quietly under breath. Ayame's mouth began to open and close till finally she spoke "I…Love…Koga forever" Miroku stopped praying and took back the necklace and sat down without a word. There was no need for words as everyone once again just stared at Ayame..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame was floating somewhere. She saw a bright light in front of her and walked toward it. As she stepped out of the darkness she was blinded for a second. After gaining sight back she gaped at the humongous gate in front of her that she didn't even notice the figures behind it. Till one of them spoke that is. "Ayame!" the smallest one called out. Ayame looked and ran forward happily. " Rose! Mama! Dad!" Ayame grabbed the gates and stared at her family. "Where am I? Open the gates so I can see you!" Her family chuckled at Ayame's enthusiasm. " Ayame we can't…" Her dad said. "Why? Why not!" Ayame begged. "Because if we do your really be dead for good." Rose said averting her eyes. " But I want to die! I want to be with you guys forever!" Ayame pleaded. "Please open the gates!" Her mom looked at her straight in the eyes. "Do you have nothing to live for Ayame? Is there not someone who would want to die to if he loses you?" A picture of Koga appeared in front of Ayame. He was in Kaede's village just wandering. Finally he stopped and fell against a wall. "Ayame where are you? I need you!." He whispered. "Ayame I love you to much to carry on without you! Please come back to me!" The last sentence was barely screamed out. Koga slammed his fist on the ground as he fell. Then Ayame was back opposite her parents. "Ayame, We need to be revenged." Rose said looking back at her. "Kill Naraku! Stay with Koga and remember we will always be with you!" "Just say yes and Ill transport you back down to earth. When they get that vile spirit out of you you are to lay down into your body." Her dad said. Ayame nodded holding back tears. Then her parents were gone.

"Koga! Get over here you stupid wolf its time!" Inuyasha called out. HE wasn't crazy about the fact that his sister loved him. Koga walked into the house and stood by Ayame's feet avoiding looking at anyone.

"Ok Inuyasha you sit down over there" Kaede pointed to a corner in the hut. Inuyasha nodded and walked over. "Koga are thou just going to stand there get over here by her head!" Koga rushed over and knelt down. "Ay just like that. Now here's what you are to do. First take Ayame's fire bracelet and let it drag slightly on her neck. That will raise the spirit to her throat. So when you put it on her wrist it'll come out more quickly and less painfully for her at least." Koga nodded. He took the bracelet in his right hand and did as Kaede asked. Ayame's body let out a gasp, and whimpered slightly. "Now on her wrist." Kaede whispered. Koga picked up the arm Ayame wore it on before and fitted it onto her wrist. Ayame began to her body began to twist and churn. Her legs kicked out and a black thing appeared in Ayame's mouth. It struggled to stay down but inch by inch the spirit came out. Ayame's body relaxed as the spirit departed. The spirit froze as if looking around then it floated off for the door. But Miroku stood up blocking it. Her took out one of his sutra's and the spirit let out a high pitched scream. Then it dissipated. Koga clutched at Ayame's hand the whole time. Now he began to stroke her hair and murmur her name. Kagome stood and dragged Inuyasha out. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede followed suit. Koga stared at her as he eyes slowly opened. "Ayame?" He whispered louder.

A/n gotta go Ill type more ltr! Im goin swimmin so Cyas ltr! By the by I still think songs go with this story I imagined na evanescence song for Ayame's "waking" scene lol. Now go and review! Oh by the by fam reunion this weekend wont be able to post!


	14. Ayame and Koga together forever

A/n Ok im bck lets get started. This may be the last chappy. Im not sure depends on how much I type! Now onward!

"Ayame?" Koga whispered loudly. Ayame's eyes opened completely and she smiled up at Koga. "Miss me?" Ayame said leaning up. "Very much." Koga muttered before his lips met hers. Ayame placed her arm's around his neck, deepening the kiss. Then she broke off. Koga blinked confused. She smiled and pointed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood in the doorway. Kagomes eyes shone with tears of joy. Inuyasha looked disgusted, Miroku seemed proud, And Sango and Shippo seemed happy.

Koga kissed along her cheek and neck. He didn't care who saw. "QUIT KISSING MY SISTER!" Inuyasha called out. Then just like that Kagome said "sit" then ran to hug Ayame. Shippo jumped on Ayame's back, while Sango and Miroku stood next to her, smiling down. It seemed perfect to Ayame's eyes. She had her friends around her and her love. She looked up at the sky as the others chatted around her. "Thank you." She whispered. Rose, Her mom and dad waved to her then disappeared. Soon after Miroku groped Sango and Sango chased him around the hut. Inuyasha jumped up and was trying to drag Koga off of Ayame. But still he sat holding her closely and Kissing her. Ayame was happy again and hoped that it would never end.

A/n There that's a good enough ending I believe tell me what you think of my Fanfic even if you arent one of the nice ones who review for me! This is Kogaswolfgirl saying Hasta la vista and read my sequel fanfic lets say that Koga's not the only one who falls for Ayame! Peace out! ;)


End file.
